


Marigolds

by girafe13



Series: Band of Brothers prompts [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern AU, cheesy stuff, eugene roe is a flirty man and nobody can tell me otherwise, flower meaning, flower shop, once again babe is shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: "Babe had never thought a flower shop could look so inviting.He saw it everyday on his way home after work, the sun always shining on a new kind of flower or plant at the front door, freshly cut and put there for admirers to look at. Babe had always been a big fan of flowers, and seeing the tiny shop, all warm and pretty, Babe considered the lovely sight as the best part of his day. "baberoe flower shop au!





	Marigolds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written for generoes on tumblr who requested some cheesy baberoe... I hope this is okay!
> 
> English is not my first language. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Babe had never thought a flower shop could look so inviting. 

He saw it everyday on his way home after work, the sun always shining on a new kind of flower or plant at the front door, freshly cut and put there for admirers to look at. Babe had always been a big fan of flowers, and seeing the tiny shop, all warm and pretty, Babe considered the lovely sight as the best part of his day.

He would often stop in front of the shop, humming the air, and letting his eyes relish in the beautiful arrangements the shopkeeper had put his flowers on display for the day. It was always playful, the way the colors complimented each other. The composition never let a smaller flower on the side. The shopkeeper, whoever it was, had really an eye for that kind of thing. 

The shop itself was covered by green, luxurious plants. The windows were large, and the door was painted a deep blue. Babe always smiled when he saw the door. The shade of blue was calming, just as if he was looking into the ocean on a bright summer day. 

Babe was working in a boring office, crunching numbers and never seeing the light of day in his little cubicle, but a thing that always put his mind at peace was to know that in the evening walk towards his bus stop, he would be able to see the flowers from the shop. That day was no different. He got to work early, started to take his e-mails, went to his unnecessary meetings, and finally,  _ finally _ , it was time to leave. 

Babe packed his things quickly, declining Bill’s offer to go for a drink, and hurried down the street so he could look at the flowers before he could miss his bus, just like he had done numerous time before, too distracted by the flowers to look at the time.

When he arrived, the flowers were not there. The little containers were empty, and the usual display was looking sad without the bright flowers to garnish it. 

Confused, Babe stopped dead in his tracks. He frowned, already ready to give up and go home without seeing the flowers. Babe sighed and went to continue his walk, when the shop’s door suddenly opened. 

Babe jumped and could not help his mouth to fall open when he saw a beautiful bouquet getting carried out of the shop by an old woman. The flowers were luminescent, perfectly arranged and smelled so good Babe almost followed the little lady as she passed by. 

Determined now to see more flowers, Babe pulled open the door, and entered the shop after weeks of just walking by. 

It was overwhelming. 

The smells, the colors, the  _ life  _ that was exuding from all corners of the shop, leaving Babe completely speechless. Why hadn’t he entered before? This was way better than the front of the shop. This was… 

“Heaven,” dreamily said Babe as his fingertips caressed a particularly gorgeous marigold. 

“Hi there, can I help you with something?” asked a voice to Babe’s left. 

Babe blinked a few times and tried to focus as a man came into view. He had jet black hair and his eyes were the exact same color as the front door. Babe felt like he could easily get lost in them. Babe took all of him in a few, decisive seconds: his sharp cheekbones, his full lips, his small, yet muscular frame. The only thing Babe could think at that very moment, as time seemed to slow down, was that the man was more gorgeous than all the flowers on the planet.

“Hi… Yes, sorry, I was… “ Babe mumbled, completely out of his element. 

“Looking at the marigolds?” offered the man when Babe’s sentence died on his lips. 

Babe blinked again and looked at the flower he was touching a few seconds ago. “Yes. Exactly,” he said, relieved. “These are really pretty.”

The man nodded and smiled. He had a great smile, Babe thought absentmindedly. “I bet you like them because they look like you.”

Babe’s heart picked up before he realized the stranger was pointing at his hair, his smile now playful.  _ Oh _ . Of course. The flowers were exactly the same shade as Babe’s bright copper hair. Babe nervously laughed and extended his hand. 

“I’m Edward Heffron, nice to meet you,” he said. 

The stranger shook his hand. His grip was firm and warm.

“I’m Eugene Roe. Now, mister Heffron, were you looking for something in particular?” 

Babe let his hand drop on his side and looked around. “Errm…”

Eugene smiled. “I’ll let you look. If you need anything, please come and ask me.”

“Oh. You work here?” asked Babe, wanting the conversation to continue, but  immediately wanting to punch himself in the face. 

Eugene had an apron and a t-shirt with the name of the shop printed on it. Eugene pointed at his tagname and laughed, a warm laugh that made Babe’s limbs go numb. “I am. I’m actually the owner.”

Babe congratulated him immediately on his shop. “The best part of my day is seeing your bouquets in front of the store. They are always so beautiful.”

Eugene’s eyes light up at his compliment, and Babe almost cursed under his breath. How could someone be so adorable? Eugene’s head ducked and he looked at Babe under his long eyelashes, making Babe’s heart flutter once more. 

“Well, thank you. That’s high praise,” Eugene answered, his voice an octave lower than a few moments before. 

Babe shrugged, feeling his face becoming redder by the second. “N- No problem.”

“Next time you walk past, feel free to come in,” added Eugene, his hand clasping on Babe’ shoulder. Babe swallowed, his breath suddenly gone from his lungs, the contact of Eugene’s hand on his shoulder burning right through him. 

“It’s always nice to meet new people, especially when they arbor the same pretty colors as my flowers,” added Eugene as his hand fell back onto his side, his fingertips brushing Babe’s bicep. 

Eugene winked and turned around, walking back to his counter. He disappeared behind an enormous bouquet of red roses, leaving Babe blushing furiously, seemingly melting from all the attention he was getting.  

Babe took a few minutes to calm down, and eventually was able to regain enough composure to think about his next move. He grabbed a handful of marigolds and followed were Eugene disappeared earlier. Babe’s palms were sweaty and the heat in the store was not helping him. His white shirt was sticking to him, and his black slacks felt heavy on his hips. 

Finally, he made his way to the counter where Eugene was counting some loose change. When he saw Babe with the marigolds, his eyes lit up once more, making Babe’s heart do a couple of backflips in his ribcage. 

“I would like to buy these, please,” Babe said, smiling at Eugene. 

Eugene nodded and calculated the total. Babe paid him, brushing his fingers on Eugene’s hand, feeling his skin tingle. 

“You know,” said Eugene, while giving back Babe’s change, “in the Middle Ages, people were carrying marigold as a love charm to attract new people. They said that it was just like a good luck token.”

Babe blushed even more, if possible, and, without thinking, grabbed a pair of discarded scissors on the counter, cut the flower stem of one of his newly purchased flowers, and put the marigold in his suit pocket. He then did the same with a second flower, and while trying to calm his panicked mind, he put the other, now smaller flower in Eugene’s shirt pocket. 

Babe couldn’t bring himself to look at Eugene’s face, and simply grabbed his small bouquet as he decided on the spot to make a run for it. His face felt warm and his heart was thumping away. 

“Well, let’s hope they were right,” said Babe before scrambling out of the store. 

Babe cursed himself when he hurried down the street, not looking back. He felt so dumb. Grand gestures like these were not his style, but  _ something  _ about Eugene, the way his eyes followed him, the way he had smiled so warmly had made something in Babe’s mind go completely crazy. 

Babe knew it was a long shot, and he probably looked like a mumbling idiot, but Eugene was so kind and handsome, he at least had to try to impress him. Babe was already thinking about a new route to his bus stop for the next night, but figured he at least had to go one last time. He was super late for his bus, but figured he could use a walk home to clear his over excited mind, the bright flowers immediately put in the prettiest vase he had at home as soon as he got there, embellishing his small apartment. 

 

 

The day after, the whole storefront was covered in bright, beautiful marigolds. Babe's heart fluttered as he pulled open the blue door, his own little orange flower safe in his shirt pocket, just like a good luck charm, matching the ones welcoming him warmly inside, and matching the one in Eugene's pocket at the same moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are the air in my lungs :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at jim-bones-spock


End file.
